nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rozdział 10
jest dziesiątym rozdziałem mangi, Nanatsu no Taizai. Opis Golgius ucieka przed przytłaczającą mocą przeciwnika, wkrótce spotykają się ponownie. Rycerz, poważnie rani doktora Dana i zmusza do ucieczki Meliodasa, Elizabrth i Hawk'a. Gdy kapitan odkrywa istotę jego mocy bez problemy pokonuje go. Fabuła Golgius chce wyrwać Rękojeść Smoka Meliodasowi, gdy patrzy jego twarz widzi czarne oczy i czarny znak na jego twarzy. Przytłoczony jego mocą Golgius ucieka przez okno, a Meliodas wraca do normy. Elizabeth tłumaczy mu gdzie się znajdują i co się przed chwilą stało, a Hawk zauważa, że doktor Dana zwiał i powinni go gonić. Księżniczka go powstrzymuje gdyż rany Meliodasa jeszcze się nie zagoiły, jednak gdy on zdejmuje bandaże po ranie nie ma już śladu. Elizbeth jest w szoku i dopada go by obejrzeć jego ciało, co oczywiście jest pretekstem do sprośnych żartów, aby go poodtykała skoro ma na to ochotę. Kapitan ubiera się i wychodzą. Golgius rozważa swoja porażkę, zdaje sobie sprawę, że niewiele brakowało, a mógłby zginąć. Szybko wpada ponownie na Meliodasa i jego przyjaciół. Kapitan chce się dowiedzieć kto rozkazał mu zabrać miecz i księżniczkę. Rycerz podnosi ręce do góry twierdząc, że się poddaje, w rzeczywistości wysłał dwa skrytobójcze ostrza by ranić Meliodasa, on jednak zauważa je i odparowuje atak. Wtedy pojawia się doktor Dana prosząc aby uwolnił jego córkę, wtedy Golgius znika. Grzech Gniewu krzyczy aby lekarz natychmiast uciekał, jest jednak za późno i doktor pada na ziemię przebity mieczem rycerza. Golgius ponownie znika, a Elizabeth biegnie do doktora, nie jest jednak bezpiecznie i Golgius ją atakuje, jednak Meliodas blokuje jego atak, gdy próbuje zadać mu cios on ponownie dematerializuje się, by po chwili przypuścić ponowny atak na Elizabeth. Hawk jest przekonany, że wróg potrafi się teleportować, co zostaje przez niego potwierdzone. Golgius przypuszcza kolejne ataki z zaskoczenia, mimo to wszystkie zostają zablokowane przez kapitana Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych. Meliodas chwyta księżniczkę i zarządza ucieczkę, wciąż broniąc ich przed nieustającymi atakami. Hawk wyczuwa zapach rycerza, co daje do myślenia kapitanowi. Meliodas, Hawk i Elizabeth wbiegają do opuszczonego budynku, by nie wmieszać w walkę mieszkańców Dalmary. Gdy znajdują się na strychu wyjmuje miecz i wykonuje dwa szybkie ruchy skierowane w stronę drzwi, twierdząc, że jest to magiczne zaklęcie mające powstrzymać Golgiusa przed wejściem. Elizabeth zauważa, że kapitan jest ranny, dla Meliodasa taka rana jest niczym, a ataki rycerza były wymierzone w Elizabeth gdyż Golgius wiedział, że będzie ją bronił za wszelką cenę i czekał aż się odsłoni. Hawk uważa, że powinni zamknąć drzwi, jednak kapitan tłumaczy mu, że drzwi dla teleportacji nie są żadnym problemem wskazując na środek pokoju w którym mógłby się pojawić w każdej chwili. Wtedy Golgius pojawia się za nim, gdy chce zaatakować podłoga pod nim zapada się. Hawk jest zaskoczony, że zaklęcie podziałało, Golgius wie jednak, że była ona pocięta. Meliodas zeskakuje w dół, rozpracował jego zdolność, którą wcale nie jest teleportacja, a Przezroczystość. Gdy wreszcie został sam na sam z rycerzem nie musi już przejmować się obroną księżniczki i atakuje. Postacie w kolejności pojawiania się * Dana * Meliodas * Golgius * Hawk * Elizabeth Walki * Meliodas kontra Golgius Galeria Rozdział 10 Ostatnia.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Polski) Chapter10last.png|Ostatnia strona rozdziału (Angielski) en:Chapter 10 es:Capítulo 10 fr:Chapitre 10 it:Capitolo 10 ru:Глава 10 Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Loch Baste (wątek) Kategoria:Tom 2